That Shinigami, Screwed
by LilySpears
Summary: Grell goes missing one afternoon at work. William, rather foolishly, thinks nothing of it...


**Author's Notes: **I am xradrachx1990 from DA, so please do not accuse me of copying. Moving on, this is the first yaoi one shot I wrote for Kuroshitsuji, with my favorite pairing, GrellXWilliam. Pretty much all the Kuro stuff I write is either GrellXWilliam, or AlanXEric, with hints of AlanXRonald and EricXGrell here and there.

* * *

><p><strong>That Shinigami, Screwed<strong>

**Disclaimer:** William T Spears, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries belong to Yana Toboso.

**Warning: Smut/Yaoi.**

It was a fairly quite afternoon in the Shinigami London offices. William walked back to his office after his lunch break, a hot cup of coffee in his hand. He opened his office door and walked inside, sipping his coffee. A rare smile appeared on his features as he looked at his almost empty desk. For once he was ahead on his schedule, a fact he was sure was due to a lack of boisterous red heads with no regard for personal space. In all honesty, William knew he should probably be concerned for Grell's whereabouts; however, he was enjoying the rare quiet in the office, and wished to continue enjoying it until the end of the day. Besides, William thought, Grell is an adult and is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He didn't need the older reaper constantly supervising him, nor did William particularly want to act as his baby sitter. There was a reason William had no desire for children, and it wasn't because his testicles were shrivelled up like raisins from lack of use, like a certain young reaper seemed to think. Taking a generous gulp of coffee, William sat down at his desk and began to slowly sort through the few remaining forms on his desk. The rare smile was once again on his lips; William really was enjoying taking a leisurely approach to his work, rather than bolting down his lunch and then fighting with indigestion as he played catch up all afternoon. He reached across the desk for another form, pausing in confusion as something touched his leg. William blinked and looked around curiously, wondering if a stray fly had somehow made its way into his office. When he was satisfied there was no fly, or insect of any other type, he shrugged and carried on with his paperwork. A strange tingle shot up William's leg as something once again brushed again it. William frowned in confusion, once again looking around the room. He gasped as something groped his thigh roughly; there was a low buzzing noise as his trousers were unzipped. William looked down, frowning even more. He tensed, crying out slightly as something hot and wet wrapped around his penis. An involuntary shiver ran up William's spine, his cheeks began to heat up,

"Nnn…what's going on…" he gripped his desk tightly and looked down, spotting a familiar head of red hair "Sutcliff!".

Grell Sutcliff was indeed huddled under William's desk. He had carefully undone William's trousers and was leaning over his exposed penis, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He paused his teasing and looked up at William, batting his eyelashes,

"Yes, Will darling?" he said, stroking one of William's pale thighs with his hand. William tensed once more, trying to stop the shudders shooting up his spine,

"What are you….why are you….how did you get under there?" he demanded, trying to push Grell away. The red head just giggled,

"Very carefully, my love" said Grell. He bent down and captured William's penis in his mouth again. He began to suck at it gently, licking along it with his tongue. William shivered violently, gripping Grell's shoulders,

"Sutcliff…this is against the rules" he said, gritting his teeth slightly. Grell ignored his protest and continued sucking William like a lollipop. William gripped Grell's shoulders even tighter, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. Grell let go of William's penis and pouted up at him,

"It's no fun if you're not loud, love" he said. William glared weakly at him, trying to ignore the throb of his now semi-erect penis,

"We're in the office Sutcliff, in case you hadn't noticed" he hissed "What if someone heard?". Grell rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers over William's length gently, smirking whenever the man shuddered,

"Alan and Eric are still out on dispatch" said Grell "They won't be back for at least an hour, maybe more". He knelt down and lazily licked up the entire length of William's penis. William gripped the arm rests of his chair; sure his knuckles were probably white under his gloves. He brought a shaking knee up and tried to move Grell away,

"I'm pretty sure Ronald is still around somewhere" hissed William "If he heard me moaning like some cheap whore he'd never let me live it down!". Grell sighed, stood up and swiftly plonked himself on William's lap, ignoring the yelp of pain as his weight crushed the other's penis,

"Firstly, moaning does not make you a whore, everyone experiences pleasure William" said Grell "Second, stop being such a stiff and fuck me already". He leaned back and started to kiss William's neck gently. He reached down with one hand and grasped William's penis once more, stroking it tenderly. William closed his eyes and groaned as he felt himself go fully hard. Grell smirked against his neck and began to nibble the skin gently, still caressing the older reaper's penis. William gave another deep groan, tilting his head back slightly. He seized Grell's hips and stood up suddenly, ignoring his trousers as they dropped to his ankles. Grell blinked in surprise as he was suddenly forced upright,

"Will darling? What are-" he was silenced as William spun him round and bent him over his desk. His hands snaked around Grell's waist and swiftly undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor along with his lace underwear. William pressed himself closer to Grell, nuzzling his hair. Grell shuddered as he felt William against him. He grasped the edges of the desk and tilted his head back,

"I need you, my darling" he whispered "Take me now". William nodded and pushed forward into Grell, moaning at his tightness. Grell threw his head back and squealed loudly, dragging his nails across the surface of William's desk. William began rocking his hips slowly, teasingly. Grell whined, pouting even though the other reaper couldn't see him,

"Will!" he whimpered "It's rude to tease a lady!". William leaned forward and began to kiss Grell's neck,

"You're not a lady, Sutcliff" he said. He nipped hungrily at Grell's neck, creating a little red mark. His hands gripped Grell's hips tightly; he thrust faster into him, moaning and shivering in pleasure. Grell rocked in time with William, letting out another squeal. William responded to this and thrust in deeper, closing his eyes and crying out slightly. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and back, his gloves were damp with perspiration from Grell's back. William wrapped his arms around Grell and hugged him as close as he could, thrusting into him with furious passion. Grell arched his back, screaming out in ecstasy,

"William!" he cried, tears pooling in his eyes "M-More! Please!" William thrust into Grell as deep as his penis would allow. The desk rattled as he pounded into Grell roughly. William moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes closed. His whole body was on fire; his penis throbbed and tingled as he was pushed further and further to the edge. Grell continued to shriek and squeal, trembling in William's grip as he too drew close. He whimpered slightly at the thought of it ending and started to tighten up involuntarily. William yelped in pain slightly,

"Grell…too tight…" he hissed, tears in his eyes. Grell pouted once more,

"I can't help it" he said "I don't want this moment to end, ever". His muscles clenched more. William cried out, gritting his teeth,

"S-Sutcliff...it hurts!" he whimpered. Grell continued pouting and reluctantly willed himself to relax. William sighed in relief. He wrapped his arms around Grell and hugged him softly,

"Enjoy the moment while it lasts" he whispered. He began thrusting once more, building up the rhythm until he was once again pounding into Grell roughly. Grell cried out as he teetered on the edge. A white haze covered his vision, his body began to tingle. William thrust into him, hard. Grell screamed out as he climaxed, arching his back as he released all over the desk. William dug his nails into Grell's skin and threw his head back as he too climaxed in almost perfect synch. He cried out loudly, shuddering violently as he released inside Grell. Well spent and feeling giddy with pleasure, William gently removed himself from Grell and slid tiredly to the floor, pulling the red head with him. Grell turned and snuggled into William's chest,

"That was amazing, my darling" he whispered, smiling "I love you, Will". His eyes slipped closed as he fell asleep nuzzled against William's chest. William looked down at Grell as he slept. Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around the younger reaper, hugging him back softly,

"I...I love you too, Grell".


End file.
